Give and Take
by Lunarangel's Dark Flame
Summary: There really was no profit in being a Quincy. It never gave you back anything; all it did was take and take. Spoilers for...let's say the last ten chapters or so, just to be safe.


Hi, so here's a Bleach story based on the recent chapters. As mentioned in the summary, spoilers galore. Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Father?"

Hearing the soft voice caused Ryuuken to pause in his paperwork. He raised his head, meeting the gaze of his young son, Uryuu. The boy's eyes were squinting a bit which Ryuuken could tell was because of the light streaming in through the window. Even with the sun going down, the boy was still staring right outside.

As Ryuuken got up to close the blinds, he muttered, "Yes?"

Uryuu didn't say anything which made Ryuuken pause. Glancing over his shoulder, Ryuuken saw Uryuu knotting up the hem of his shirt. Before Ryuuken could question what was wrong, Uryuu finally asked:

"Why do you hate being a Quincy?"

Something plummeted in Ryuuken's stomach. As nonchalantly as possible, he placed his hand on the desk, using it to brace himself. He took in several deep breaths, trying to keep up the façade that he was calm. While he knew that Uryuu would ask this question one day, he always hoped it would be when he was older. Old enough to understand everything that happened.

Ryuuken wanted to curse his father for starting Uryuu on his training at such a young age but at least Souken wasn't like his mother. When he trained Uryuu, it was because he cared. He wanted Uryuu to use his powers to protect himself and others. He wasn't like his mother, the woman who was nothing more than a puppeteer, fixing and modeling her perfect Quincy heir for her own self-gratification.

How badly Ryuuken wanted to shout this to Uryuu. Tell him that being a Quincy wasn't as wonderful as his grandfather was making it appear. But the boy was still so young. He didn't understand anything. He shouldn't have to. It wasn't his place to know that being a Quincy meant nothing but having every bit of your freewill destroyed. Your dreams, your personal feelings, your compassion, they were all meant to be taken away for your clan. There was nothing to gain.

Finally releasing his lip, Ryuuken sighed deeply. He knew that wasn't completely true. He had gained something from all of this. He snuck a quick glance to his desk where a single photo rested. The picture was of his beloved wife, smiling softly as she usually would. It always relaxed him to see Kanae smile, ever since they were children.

000000000000000000

Ryuuken growled in frustration when his arrow missed the center of the target by several centimeters. If he couldn't get it properly, his mother would scold him for the entire day. Unconsciously, he rubbed the back of his head, remembering how his mother had hit him there when he fell back on his training. It was just a constant reminder of how upsetting his mother was never a good idea.

Pulling back the spirit string of his bow, Ryuuken took careful aim. He stared at the target for a few seconds before his bow disappeared and he grabbed his hair in frustration. No matter how hard he tried, he was certain he would mess up again.

"What am I supposed to do?" he grumbled, falling to his knees.

"Young master?" Raising his head, Ryuuken turned around and saw Kanae walk up to him with a glass in hand. She bowed then held out the glass. "Would you care for a glass of lemonade? You have been working quite hard."

Taking the glass, he thanked her and drank without a word. He expected Kanae to walk away and carry on with any other duties his mother would have given her but she simply stayed there. Ryuuken glanced at her and Kanae kept her head lowered, nervous.

"Is something wrong, Kan—Katagiri?"

Ryuuken hated having to refer to Kanae like that. She was always so kind to him. She listened to him when he was frustrated and helped him when he was having problems. She treated him like a friend. He wished he could do the same but his mother's disapproval would be problematic for both of them.

Kanae risked raising her head, a small pout on her face. "Young master, if you are having concerns, I am here to help you."

Ryuuken sipped on the lemonade again. He didn't need Kanae telling him that but it always made him feel better when she did. Maybe that was why he rarely hesitated to tell her his problems.

"I can't hit the center. I try and try but it never works!" Ryuuken shouted, tossing the glass into the dirt. It enraged him, knowing that he wasn't good enough for his clan but he didn't know what to do. "What good is a Quincy who can't even hit a single target?"

Switching his position, Ryuuken rested his forehead on his knees, waiting for his anger to subside. He didn't want to lash out at Kanae but he knew that if she said something right now, even if it was the right thing, he would snap at her and then kick himself for it later.

It seemed like eternity before he heard her footsteps walk towards him. Without a word, the girl took a seat by Ryuuken's side, her attention on the target that was so frustrating to him.

"Young Master is incredibly selfless," Kanae whispered, looking at him. Ryuuken didn't move so she continued speaking, waiting patiently for him to respond. "No matter how long you remain out here, you always train as hard as you can. You want to make sure that you are a proper leader for the family. You will make a great leader, Young Master."

The boy didn't raise his head. If anything, he buried his face deeper into his knees, for no other reason than to hide the fierce blush that was spreading to his cheeks. He didn't understand why Kanae's words always made him act in such a way. He was just lucky his mother wasn't there; she would scold him for acting so emotional just because of a few kind words.

"Sometimes…" He hesitated to add "all the time". "…I don't feel as though I should be our family's successor. I know I have to. After all, I'm a full-blood but…" Ryuuken stopped there, not knowing what else to say. He couldn't believe how stupid the entire situation was. Having Quincy be better or worse just because they had more Quincy blood in them. What right did that give anyone to treat anyone like a servant? Take away good people's rights? "What does it matter?" he wondered aloud.

"Young Master, may I speak freely?"

"Go ahead."

"As a mixed-blood, I understand where I stand amongst the family. I am to serve your family and protect you with complete loyalty."

Ryuuken opened his mouth, ready to tell her how much he hated that.

"And I would have it no other way."

Hearing that made Ryuuken raise his head. Kanae locked eyes with him, a soft smile on her face.

"Young Master, you are very hard working. You care for others. You are so kind. That is why…" She laughed, her smile taking up her entire face. "…it will be my honor to serve you for all my life."

Ryuuken felt his cheeks warm significantly while a smile, just as big as hers, came to his face.

"Thank you, Kanae."

Kanae's entire face went red, her expression stuck in surprise. Ryuuken didn't seem to notice as he turned his attention back to the target. Reforming his bow, he aimed at the center of the target. He could feel Kanae staring at his back and it gave him a rush of confidence. He couldn't look bad, not in front of her.

Ryuuken released the arrow and both children lit up when the arrow went right to the center. Looking at Kanae, Ryuuken chuckled when he saw her clapping her hands for her young master's achievement.

000000000000

That was the only thing that being a Quincy ever gave him that he cared about. He could have lived without the powers. He could have lived without Masaki, though she did make things interesting. But it was Kanae that made being a Quincy worth anything. She was the one who convinced him to return to his home, confront his mother with everything that had happened. It was Kanae who gave him everything.

Then they took her away. Her, Masaki, his peace of mind. Everything was taken away but it shouldn't have been surprising. That was all any Quincy truly did, take away everything you had.

000000000000

As Ryuuken parked the car in their driveway, he grabbed the bouquet of flowers (white lilies were her favorite) and the small brightly wrapped present beside them. It had been awhile since the two had any time to themselves so he made sure everything was perfect. Flowers, a new necklace, he took off from work and Uryuu was with Souken.

Ryuuken strolled to the door, trying and failing to hide the smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see what Kanae was wearing for the day. While it didn't really matter since she always looked stunning, he hoped it was the blue halter dress. That was his favorite.

Opening the door, Ryuuken called out, "I'm home! Kanae!" There was no response which made Ryuuken raise his brow. He began to walk through the house. "Kanae, are you here?" He still received no answer and that made him nervous. She said she had taken the day off and if she hadn't, certainly she would have called.

He placed his presents on the living room table then pulled out his cellphone. Pressing number 1 on his speed dial, Ryuuken held it up to his ear. As it started ringing, Ryuuken thought he heard something else. Lowering the phone, he listened carefully then realized the other sound was a cellphone. He walked in the phone's direction, his heart pounding against his chest with each step.

When the other cell stopped ringing, Ryuuken held up his phone to his ear. _"Hello, you've reached Ishida Kanae. I'm sorry I cannot answer your call at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep."_

The phone dropped from Ryuuken's hand as he sprinted to the kitchen, crying out for his wife. Entering the kitchen, Ryuuken searched wildly, not seeing any sign of Kanae. He was going to search another part of the house until he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. His blood went cold when he saw Kanae, unconscious on the floor.

"Kanae!" He dropped to his knees, tilting her head backwards. He checked her breathing, happy that it felt even. Ryuuken put two fingers to her neck, checking for a pulse. It was slow but it was there. As he continued his inspection, there didn't seem to be any physical problem. "Kanae…"

Without another thought, Ryuuken picked Kanae up and raced to the car. He gently placed her in the passenger's seat before sitting in the driver's seat. Taking a look at Kanae, Ryuuken brushed a few of the loose strands of hair out of her face. He saw his hand shake when he finally realized just how cold she was.

"Damn it," he growled, starting up the car and driving to his hospital. "Don't die on me, Kanae. Please don't die."

He reached the hospital in mere minutes. Not paying attention to the angered people he almost injured, Ryuuken ran with Kanae through the emergency room doors. When his employees saw him, they were going to greet him until they saw Kanae in his arms.

"I need a stretcher! Find a vacant room, now!" Ryuuken ordered.

All of the employees rushed to their boss' command. Two brought over a stretcher which Ryuuken gently laid Kanae on. As the two employees rushed her to a room, Ryuuken was going to follow but was stopped by a nurse. He glared down at the woman, blue eyes fueled with rage and worry.

"What are you doing?"

The nurse trembled. "Ryuuken-san, we can't let you go in there."

"What? My wife is possibly injured and you're refusing to let me in!"

"We're doing what you always have us do!" the nurse argued. Ryuuken went silent and the nurse took the opportunity to explain herself. "You never allow any of our employees to operate on a patient if they know them personally. You say it will affect their actions."

Ryuuken almost choked when he heard that. Those were his words. He could always see how badly his employees wanted to help their loved ones but he didn't want them to blame themselves if something went wrong because they were too nerve-wracked to do something right. He wanted to chuckle from the cruel irony. So, this is what it felt like on this side of the order.

"Please sit and we'll let you know when you can see her."

With his head lowered in defeat, Ryuuken marched out of the waiting room and outside. He leaned against the wall of the hospital, wishing he had a cigarette to calm his nerves. A bit of disgust worked its way to his chest. Kanae hated it when he smoked. She said that it wasn't good for him, especially since he was a doctor. He quit just for her but at the moment, it was all he wanted.

Kicking a lone rock on the ground, Ryuuken felt like he was losing his mind. He didn't understand what could have happened to Kanae. She didn't seem any different the last few days. If anything, she seemed happier as their outing came closer. He still couldn't think of anything physical that suggested damage.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, in an attempt to alleviate his headache. That was when he noticed the Quincy cross that hung from his wrist.

His eyes went wide, gripping the small accessory in-between his fingers. "Something like this wouldn't show." He ran back inside, telling the front desk he would be in his office if they needed him. When he got to his office, he locked the door then dialed on his phone as fast as possible. "Pick up. Pick up, damn you."

It took several rings before someone said, "Hello?"

Ryuuken was going to speak but went quiet when he heard the voice on the other end. It sounded like Isshin but why did he sound so…sad?

"Hello?" the voice repeated.

"Shiba, is that you?" The other man went silent, causing Ryuuken to worry. When nothing else was said, Ryuuken decided to focus on his own problem if the ex-shinigami was being difficult. "Shiba, have you seen anything where a person would collapse for no reason?"

"W-what?" Isshin said, almost as if he was being brought out of a trance.

"Kanae collapsed in our kitchen. I'm not seeing anything wrong with her so I thought it was spiritual. Have you seen anything like it or not?"

There was another pause and Ryuuken felt his anger rise significantly. "If you're not going to be useful, at least say so! I don't have time to deal with you!"

"…I don't know anything about that," Isshin replied, honestly. The answer made Ryuuken sit in his chair while he resisted the urge to yell at the man. "Ishida?"

"Thanks for nothing," he hissed.

"Don't hang up!" Ryuuken's hand froze. Isshin's tone had completely changed. He sounded furious. Hesitantly, Ryuuken brought the phone back to his ear. "Are…are you still there?" Isshin asked, his despondent tone back.

"Yes. What's happening?"

"…Ishida…" Isshin paused again and Ryuuken felt the phone cracking in his hand. What was with the shinigami today? Why was he being so aggravating? Right now, Kanae was in possible danger and he was sitting there, wasting time. What was so important? "Ishida…Masaki's dead."

Ryuuken blinked, once then twice, as if the words that had been said were completely foreign. He gripped the phone tighter, knowing that if he didn't, the phone would fall.

It couldn't be. Masaki couldn't be dead, not her too.

"…How?" was all he could say.

"She was killed…by a Hollow."

Ryuuken laughed from the inane answer. "Impossible. Hollow bites don't affect Masaki." He recalled feeling a Hollow's spiritual pressure earlier but it didn't seem like anything important. "Masaki should have easily beaten it."

"…I don't know what happened. I don't know why…why is this happening to them?" Isshin's statement became a question right before he started sobbing.

Ryuuken felt a tear fall from his eye but he chose to ignore it. "When I know, I'll tell you. My condolences." With that, Ryuuken hung up the phone.

Banging his fists on the desk, he let out a fierce roar, unleashing all of his anger. With the outburst done, he rested his forehead on the desk, taking a small amount of comfort in the cold metal.

Nothing was making sense. How was it on the same day his wife collapsed, his cousin was killed by a simple Hollow? He massaged his temples, not seeing a real connection between the two. Maybe something targeted the two of them. Maybe the Hollow wasn't as simple as it had seemed.

"If it did something to them, why? What was so special about them?" If whatever it was did target them, then was it because they were Quincy? "But I wasn't attacked and father would have called if—"

Ryuuken straightened up then dialed a number on the phone as fast as possible. His fingers drummed rapidly on the desktop while the phone rang.

"Please be okay. Please let him be okay," Ryuuken begged.

"Hello?"

Ryuuken felt calmer when he heard his father's voice. He didn't seem frantic or upset. Did that mean everything was fine?

He kept up a calm façade as he spoke, "Hi, Father. I was wondering if everything was fine."

He heard Souken laugh on the other end. "Everything's fine, Ryuuken. Uryuu and I are making a puzzle. Oh…wait." Ryuuken could hear Uryuu talking to Souken, probably asking to speak to his father. That made Ryuuken smile despite how horrible he still felt. "Ryuuken, someone wants to say 'hi'."

Ryuuken waited as his father passed the phone to Uryuu. The young Quincy laughed. "Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Uryuu," Ryuuken said, feeling his voice shudder slightly. He would remain calm. He would not let his son worry. "Father tells me you two are working on a puzzle."

"Uh-huh. It's almost done, too. It looks like Tokyo Tower."

"That's great. I'm glad you're having fun."

"Thanks. Are you and Mom having fun?"

Ryuuken smiled widely, another tear coming from his eye which was quickly followed by several more.

"We're…going to. I'll pick you up later, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you."

Hanging up the phone, Ryuuken started to laugh uncontrollably. He placed his hands over his face, hiding the tears that continued to fall. If anyone saw him, they would think he had lost his mind as he laughed and cried. But he didn't know what else to do.

"Kanae. Please wake up."

But Kanae didn't wake up. Ryuuken would go to her room every day for the next three months, checking her vitals and making sure everything was proper. There was no change. She just rested on the bed, looking so peaceful. He would think she was just asleep if not for all of the machines hooked up to her, doing absolutely nothing.

Ryuuken held her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. He whispered soothing words to her with the thought that she would wake up from hearing a familiar voice. He was considering bringing Uryuu to do the same but he didn't want their son to see her like this. It would be too much for the child.

"So, Uryuu went to school and his teacher said that he's already able to read larger words. He was able to spell disembodied. I guess that's my fault, huh?"

He touched her hand to his forehead, expecting her to say something but all he got was silence, as usual. After a while, he wasn't sure what else there was to say to her but he refused to give up. Masaki was gone but Kanae was still here; there was still hope for her.

"I'm not giving up, Kanae, just like you. You always had a weak body but that never stopped you from fighting to protect others." He kissed her hand, unable to stop smiling when he thought of one of the many reasons he loved her. "So, keep holding on. Stay strong for me and Uryuu, okay?"

"He's still talking to her. I don't get it."

Ryuuken froze, suddenly sensing a large amount of spiritual pressure. He turned in its direction, bow and arrow ready. At the doorway, he saw two men dressed in all white, except for the masks that they were using to hide their faces.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Ryuuken questioned. He quickly glanced at Kanae then back at them. "If you're trying to touch Kanae, just know, I won't let you live."

The shorter of the two stepped forward, hands up to show that he was unarmed.

"We mean you no harm, Ishida Ryuuken." Ryuuken didn't question how they knew who he was. "We are merely here to offer you a great opportunity from our emperor."

"Emperor?"

"Lord Yhwach."

The name made Ryuuken lose all concentration. That wasn't possible. Yhwach was nothing but a myth that Quincy parents told to their children to make them subservient. His mother always said that: "Do this properly or you dishonor Lord Yhwach's name. His blood flows through all Quincy so he'll know when you make mistakes." Why were they talking about that fairy tale and calling him…

Hesitantly, Ryuuken stood from his chair, inching closer to Kanae's side. "You…you two are Quincy?"

The larger of the two whistled in appreciation. "He figured it out that fast. Impressive."

Ryuuken thought the opposite. Only Quincy would wear such white outfits while brazenly flashing their spiritual pressure. He should have realized it the moment they entered.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with Yhwach?"

"Lord Yhwach to you," the shorter Quincy said, tone raising in anger.

"Lord Yhwach, then. Why are you following the orders of a fairy tale?"

"Oh, I assure you, Lord Yhwach is quite real. He sent us here personally with an offer."

He knew he would regret asking but he did nonetheless. "What offer?"

The larger Quincy came forward, a low chuckle coming from him. "Lord Yhwach is interested in a pure-blood Quincy like you, Ishida Ryuuken. With your strength and lineage, you will make an excellent asset to the Vandereich."

Ryuuken just stared the two, not really paying attention to either of them. His train of thought had gone the moment they mentioned pure-blood. How dare these two come into his wife's hospital room and disrespect her in such a manner by bringing up useless things?

His anger subsided when he realized what they were saying. If Lord Yhwach really was alive and his blood flowed through all Quincy, then maybe he could save her.

"If I join, can he save her?" he asked. The Vandereich didn't say anything, making Ryuuken think they didn't understand him. He grabbed his wife's hand, new-found hope flooding him. "Kanae is a Quincy, not a pure-blood but still a Quincy and she passed out three months ago." He smiled at the Vandereich soldiers. "If I join you, will Lord Yhwach save her?"

Neither soldier replied and Ryuuken's smile disappeared. He knew that their silence was not a good thing.

"What's wrong? Certainly, Lord Yhwach is powerful enough to do that."

"Do not disrespect Lord Yhwach in my presence!" the larger soldier shouted.

"Don't disrespect Kanae in mine! Answer the question! Can he help her or not?"

The larger soldier was about to lunge at Ryuuken but was held back by his smaller comrade.

"Calm yourself. Allow me explain." He waited until the larger Quincy calmed down, reclining against the wall. The smaller soldier turned to Ryuuken who kept his grip on Kanae's hand. "…I apologize but that is impossible."

Ryuuken didn't say anything, merely glaring in response. He took his seat back, focusing all of his attention on Kanae.

"If he can't help, then I want nothing to do with you."

"Ryuuken-san, you have to understand that it was a necessary sacrifice."

"I don't…" Ryuuken stopped then gazed at the two with wide eyes. "What do you mean 'sacrifice'?"

"I'll explain this part," the larger Quincy said, moving away from the wall. He strolled over to the bed and Ryuuken formed his bow, ready to fire if he did anything to Kanae. "You are aware of the atrocities those shinigami put our people through so many years ago, correct?"

"I'd be a fool not to," Ryuuken grumbled.

"That's why Lord Yhwach has formed the Vandereich. To gain vengeance on the bastards who almost wiped us out."

Ryuuken wasn't surprised to hear that. It seemed as though everything the Quincy did was more about keep their bloodline strong as payback to the shinigami rather than attempting to protect people with their abilities.

"That doesn't explain what you mean by 'sacrifice'."

"Well, when Lord Yhwach was battling their leader, he was defeated so he had to go into hiding to reclaim his strength. It has taken him 900 years for him to reclaim his heartbeat, 90 years to reclaim his reason and 9 more years to reclaim his powers with the Ausscheren."

Ryuuken was through listening to the pointless explanations. "I swear if you don't actually explain what I want to know, I will kill you both. What does this have to do with Kanae?"

"You see, Ryuuken-san…" the smaller Quincy came forth, probably thinking he could calm Ryuuken's anger better. "…the Ausscheren was a Holy Selection Lord Yhwach performed in order to choose pure Quincy to join him. In order to do that, he required more strength so he took it from any impure Quincy."

The smaller one continued speaking, saying the importance that it held to their lord but Ryuuken ignored him as the gravity of the words fell on him. If Yhwach had done such a thing, then he would have done it to all impure Quincy, right?

What would a mixed-blood Quincy woman with an already frail body do when her powers were stolen from her? What would a pure-blood Quincy that had been infected by a Hollow do without her powers in a fight against another one?

That means that all this time, he thought it was the Hollow to blame but it wasn't. It was a Quincy who was to blame. He was the reason Masaki was dead. He was the reason Kanae might not wake up. Yhwach, who supposedly was their king, the one that all Quincy turned to for guidance and protection, took the powers of those who were loyal to him. Why? Just because they weren't pure? Why was that all any Quincy cared about? Why was that enough to make people think they could take whatever they wanted?

"So, Ryuuken-san, now that you understand, you will join us, won't you?"

Ryuuken shook his head, a chuckle escaping him. "Can he give them back?" The larger Vandereich was going to yell at him for his stupidity but went silent when Ryuuken aimed an arrow at the man's throat. A grin spread wide across Ryuuken's face as he asked, "My cousin died because her powers were taken from her while she was fighting a Hollow. Can he give her back? My wife is in a coma because her powers were taken from her. Can he give _her_ back?"

That was when he realized it wasn't just him. There were probably so many other Quincy families whose lives had been uprooted and destroyed by their loving lord. "What about other families who have had their loved ones taken because of _Lord_ Yhwach? Can he give them back?" Tears streamed down his face as he choked back a sob, shouting, "Can he give back anything he took from any of us?!"

The larger Quincy didn't make a move and his comrade placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't believe he understands yet. He will not be of use to our lord."

The larger Quincy scoffed. "All this because of a mixed-blood? How—" He flinched when he felt something pierce his shoulder. Looking at his shoulder, he saw a small hole going through him.

"Look, a hole. Just like a Hollow," Ryuuken muttered, putting his bow away. "And you call yourself pure. How pathetic."

"You—"

The smaller Vandereich stood in-between the two. From behind his mask, he was glaring at Ryuuken, at least that's what Ryuuken thought.

"We hope you understand one day."

"Get out."

As the two men left, Ryuuken once again returned to his wife's side. He wiped his eyes, not wanting her to see him so sad when she woke up.

"I'm so sorry, Kanae. I'm sorry…" He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for. He didn't decide this pure and mixed-blood life. He even went against it. Why was he apologizing? "…I'm sorry that you had to suffer for what we are." He brushed her hair once again, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop them from taking you away."

000000000000000

Those Vandereich never approached him again. He didn't expect them to. He was certain that he made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with the bastards who murdered his wife and cousin. When he told Isshin about it, the ex-shinigami was enraged. Ryuuken had to calm him down, reminding him that without his powers, he was worthless against the King of the Quincy. If he tried to fight him at that moment, Yhwach would take everything from him. That's what Quincy did.

"Father?"

Remembering his son and the young boy's reason for coming, Ryuuken thought carefully about what to say. He and Isshin swore they would tell their children the truth one day but that was when they were older and able to understand it. Able to hear without losing control. It wasn't the right time for Uryuu to know what happened but Ryuuken had to tell him something…anything.

"…Because there's no profit in it."

Though his back was turned, Ryuuken could guess the heartbroken boy's expression. Eyes wide with disbelief, hoping his father had a better reason to go against the wishes of his beloved grandfather. Silence hung in the air but soon it was replaced by the sound of footsteps running away and the door slamming shut.

Ryuuken finally looked back before taking a seat. He grabbed the picture of Kanae, rubbing his thumb over her face. Another tear fell which he hid in his paperwork.

"There's no profit in it, Uryuu. Quincy will take and take…and you will get nothing back."

* * *

For those who are curious, she did wear the blue halter dress.

Okay, so I know there are like several different translations of what Ryuuken said: "There's no money in it." or "You can't make a living off of it." but I think this one really works well with what I'm trying to get through, don't you? Well, here's to the next chapter which hopefully (though not likely) won't be nearly as depressing. Bai-Bai!


End file.
